Shadow
by NoirKatze
Summary: Anak kembar tak selalu sama. Mau bukti? Read and find out. Sorry for the bad summaries...  w ""


_**Shadow**_

Pagi sekali asrama sudah ribut. Siapa lagi jika bukan oleh ulah kedua anak kembar yang mendiaminya, Len dan Rin. Setiap pagi selalu saja ribut jika ingin berangkat ke sekolah.

"Len! Yang kau pakai itu kaos kaki ku! Sini kembalikan! Aku mau pakai!" seru Rin ketika menghampiri Len yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Punyamu? Hei! Aku mengambilnya di lemariku! Sudah jelas kalo ini punyaku! Kau ini bagaimana?" balas Len sambil meneruskan menggunakan sepatunya.

"Ih! Tapi itu punyaku! Sudah kuberi tanda! Lihat dong pakai mata!" Rin menghentakkan kakinya sambil menunjuk – nunjuk kaos kaki yang dipakai Len.

"Ah! Sudah! Terserah! Aku sudah hampir terlambat ini! _Ga_ ada waktu buat ganti lagi!" Len pun berdiri dan keluar dari asrama meninggalkan Rin.

"Hiiiiih! Dasar Len jelek!" seru Rin. Mendengar seruan itu, Kaito, selaku ketua asrama pun menghampiri Rin.

" Sudah, sudah... Kau marah – marah disini pun tidak ada gunanya. Sana kembali ke kamar dan ambil kaos kaki mu. Sudah hampir masuk lho untuk anak seangkatanmu..." ucap Kaito tegas. Rin pun segera kembali ke kamarnya sambil menggerutu.

"Kak Kaito" panggil Hatsune Miku dari belakang.

"Ya?" Kaito pun menoleh untuk menemukan sosok Miku yang sudah siap berangkat.

"Kakak tidak sekolah hari ini? Kok belum pakai seragam?" tanya Miku lagi. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Seminggu ini anak kelas 3 kan libur. Jadi untuk apa aku ke sekolah? Lagipula aku hanya tinggal menunggu ujian akhir. Kau berangkat sana, sudah siang~" ucap Kaito. Miku pun mengangguk dan memakai sepatunya. Saat Miku melangkah keluar Rin langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Kak Miku! _Tungguin_!" Rin pun buru – buru mengenakan sepatunya dan menyusul Miku di gerbang.

"Ittekimasu_~!_" ucap Rin pada Kaito sesaat sebelum melesat keluar asrama.

"Itterashai, kouhai" jawab Kaito. Setelah menguap, Kaito pun kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kira – kira hari ini lebih baik aku melakukan apa ya?" batin Kaito.

...DI SEKOLAH...

Rin memandang keluar jendela. Matanya menerawang sambil menunggu bel masuk. Ia bersyukur tidak sekelas dengan Len, alau tidak, pati ia sudah sakit kepala setiap hari akibat mengomeli olah Len yang kadang tidak rasional, menurut pandangan Rin.

"Hi Rin~!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir satu yang kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Hi Neru..." jawab Rin sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia pun kembali menerawang keluar jendela. Neru Akita memiringkan kepalanya sambil melihat Rin yang agak sendu pagi itu.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya pagi begini kau sudah murung..." tanya Neru. Rin hanya menghela napas. Ia pun tersenyum dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa – apa kok! Memangnya aku terlihat murung ya?" tanya Rin balik. Neru hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia agak khawatir dengan Rin.

"Benar tidak ada apa – apa?" tanya Neru lagi.

"Iya kok! Sungguh! Tehehehe~!" senyum Rin melebar. Meskipun begitu, Neru bisa tahu kalau itu bukan senyum yang asli.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kalau ada apa – apa cerita saja ya..." Neru pun mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari tas dan mulai sibuk sendiri. Rin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

"_kau adalah satu – satunya orang yang tidak termakan pesona kakakku, Neru... Terima kasih sudah tulus menjadi temanku..._" batin Rin dalam hati ketika Ia memperhatikan Neru yang sedang asyik sendiri dengan handphonenya. Tanpa sadar Rin pun tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa jadi senyum – senyum sendiri? Mengerikan tahu..." ucap Neru tiba – tiba. Rin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Neru.

"Ah, tidak apa – apa~ Hehehehe..." bel masuk pun berbunyi. Naru kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan seperti anak – anak yang lain, Rin pun segera menyiapkan buku pelajarannya di atas meja.

...PULANG SEKOLAH...

Rin berjalan sendirian sepulang sekolah. Ia sengaja mengambil jalan memutar untuk kembali ke asrama. Ia hanya tidak ingin cepat- cepat sampai. Ia sedang butuh waktu sendiri.

Hari itu saat jam istirahat, Neru harus membantunya keluar dari kerumunan para gadis yang ingin menanyakan hal – hal tentang Len pada Rin.

_"Neru... aku sesak...! Bantu aku kabur!" Neru pun segera menarik tangan Rin dan berlari menjauh. Mereka pun bersembunyi di gudang selama jam istirahat. _

_ "Mereka itu benar – benar keterlaluan... Memang apa salahnya sih bertanya langsung pada orangnya?" ucap Neru kesal. Rin hanya diam saja, meskipun hatinya juga kesal setengah mati dengan kelakuan para gadis itu._

Mengingat kejadian hari ini, Rin hanya bisa menghela napas dalam – dalam. Dan tidak terasa Ia sudah sampai di pintu depan asramanya.

"Tadaima..." ucap Rin lemas. Ia pun segera melepas sepatunya dan bearnjak ke kamarnya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin bicara hari itu. Tetapi keberuntungan tidak berpiha padanya.

"Hoy Rin, kau darimana saja? Kak Kaito dan kak Miku mencarimu kemana – mana karena kau pulang terlambat!" ucap Len dari ruang tamu.

"Bukan urusanmu.." jawab Rin dingin. Len pun menatap heran Rin yang terus melangkah menuju kamarnya. BRAK! Rin pun membanting pintu kamarnya. Alhasil, kelakuannya semakin membuat Len bingung.

_"Ada apa dengan Rin...?"_ batin Len. Ia pun segera menuju kamar Rin. Dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya Len pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Tingkat kecemasan Len naik satu tingkat. Ia un mengetuk lagi pintu kamar adiknya.

"Rin...?" panggil Len lagi. Kali ini ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari balik pintu. Dan etika pintu terbuka, Rin dengan tampng kusut nan cemberut pun muncul.

"Apa? Kalo tidak ada yang penting aku mau istirahat jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri sampai makan malam!" ucap Rin. Belum sempat Len berbicara Rin sudah menutup pintu kamarnya lagi. Len hanya menggaruk – garuk bagian belakang kepalanya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Apa dia sedang PMS ya..? Tidak biasanya dia galak..." Len hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke ruang tamu.


End file.
